


Unconditional Love

by SugarRose22



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Emotions, Feelings, Love, M/M, No Dialogue, One True Pairing, Romance, Soulmates, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9763508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri share a deep, unconditional love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So.. my last couple fics for Victuuri week didn’t get out cause I’ve been in a slump these past couple a days so hopefully this will be alright even though Valentine’s day has practically come to an end. Happy Valentine’s day to you guys though, and happy Victuuri Week <3

Viktor and Yuuri had always had a bond. A connection, like they were made for each other. Soulmates, even. Everyone saw that. It was evident in the way that they looked at each other, the way Viktor’s bright and vibrant blue orbs lit up when he looked at Yuuri, and the way Yuuri’s whole face brightened like the first rays of the sun across the land when Viktor was near him. Yes, everyone could see that they were just simply meant to be.

 

To Viktor, Yuuri was the sun. He was Viktor’s world, Viktor’s pride and joy and hope and emotions, Viktor couldn’t have been more in love with anyone. Meeting Yuuri changed his life for the better, and he couldn’t have imagined wanting anything more than to simply be near the adorable man. Yuuri’s warm amber orbs controlled his attention, especially when they sparkled with pure joy and love. Yuuri’s dark hair was always soft beneath his fingers, and Yuuri’s touch never ceased to soothe him while also driving him mad. Yuuri was a being of purity, someone who held all of Viktor’s dreams for his future. He saw the man as his true love, his eternal mate, someone who shared his heart and soul and every drop of emotion. Yuuri was his and his alone and no one would ever pry Yuuri away from Viktor.

 

To Yuuri, Viktor was a being who stood with the Gods. He was incredible, he was confident and generous, and charmed Yuuri in a way no one else could even come close to. He was completely enamored with his lover, the way his silver hair fell across those blue eyes that held the sea and the sky and everything Yuuri had ever considered precious to him. Pale porcelain skin which was perfectly carved with muscle and personality, everything about Viktor drew Yuuri in like a Siren’s song to a sailor, and Yuuri never wanted to leave. Viktor was is everything, the man who’d taught him so much and the man he was able to teach things to. Viktor was his other half, the man completed Yuuri like the last piece to a beautiful puzzle, and Yuuri was still afraid that Viktor loving him was still a dream; too good to be true. He savored every moment with his husband, and he couldn’t ask for anything more than that.

 

Together, they were one. One being, one mind, one heart, one soul. Their emotions ran through each other, every drop of happiness, every crash of sadness, every piece of Yuuri’s anxiety turned Viktor into a soothing, comforting husband and every bit of Viktor’s slumps made Yuuri that much more loving and caring. Viktor and Yuuri were practically inseparable, and the few times they’d been apart was almost too much for either to bear. Their bond of love was sealed with every kiss and touch upon one another, and their deep adoration for each other was reserved solely for the other. Nothing came between them.

 

Despite even their most terrible fights, Viktor and Yuuri overcame it all together. They were the epitome of love, the definition of what it means to care about someone with your whole being. No matter how many times Viktor got angry with Yuuri for wanting to give up, he still returned with more determination to push his confidence into Yuuri and strive to help him get better, and no matter how many times Yuuri got upset at Viktor’s choice of words and phrases thrown at him, Yuuri would always slide beside him in bed with a soft apology and tender, sweet kisses. Viktor melted all of Yuuri’s anger away and left him infatuated all over again, and Yuuri drew in each drop of Viktor’s fury and evaporated it, leaving only the devotion and affection he knew was only for him. Perfection could never explain Viktor and Yuuri’s relationship, because it wasn’t perfect, but it was also so much more than perfect.

 

Viktor and Yuuri shared an unbreakable affinity with each other. Love, some call it. Soulmates, say others. No one knows what glue it is that holds the pair together, as love seems to be an understatement for how much feelings the two possess for each other.

  
Viktor loves Yuuri, and Yuuri loves Viktor. That’s all they’ll ever want, all they’ll ever need.


End file.
